


More

by samstoleaburger



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, I Was Bored When I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: Basically a collection of oneshots for this pairing.





	1. Say my name...

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd just toss oneshots that I jot down for these two in one place instead of spamming the site with short fics.
> 
> On another note: the rating might change to E if I actually have it in me to actually write a full-fledged smut. But that's neither here nor there at this point in time as that 'plot bunny' is a fickle thing when it comes to actually writing said things.

"Y...Yamada."  
  
Budo furrowed his brow and sank his teeth into his lower lip as Taro ran his hands up from Budo's hips to his chest. Slowly, ever so slow and a torture in of itself, as Taro never left any dip or curve untouched. Always skimming his fingers over every inch he could reach from his kneeling position between Budo's thighs. Even a touch, light as a feather, over the curve of his stomach made Budo want more.  
  
"Yamada," he groaned, reaching out with a hand to grab hold of Taro's wrist, "come on." Budo gave his wrist a light squeeze and poked his tongue out to wet his lips. "Move."  
  
Taro hummed as he leaned over and placed his free hand beside Budo's face. His eyes fell halfway shut as he let his gaze trail from Budo's to his spit-slick lips, down the column of his throat, his heaving chest and paused once he looked at the hand Budo was holding captive. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before Taro returned his focus to Budo's face.  
  
"I will." He slid his hand up until he was propped up by his elbow, the soft puffs of Budo's pants ghosting over his lips. "After you say my _name_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight headcanon territory: so it might just be me, but I can totally see Budo saying Taro's name being a bit of an uphill battle at times. It's a weird thought but I'm sticking to it. So...yeah. Forewarning, I guess. There's gonna be a lot of Budo calling Taro, 'Yamada,' in my fics.


	2. Fantasize

Taro tipped his head back into his pillow as he grit his teeth to stave off the moan that so desperately wanted to escape. He squeezed his eyes shut, rocking his hips up and let out a stifled grunt as he tightened his hand around his cock. Giving just enough pressure to give the illusion of constriction. Something akin to choking due to too much too soon.  
  
It definitely helped feed into his fantasy of Budo sucking him off.  
  
Which was a frequent go-to, as Taro could come up with various scenarios alongside how, if he felt like it, Budo could be blindfolded with his signature headband. It was even better when he fantasized about doing these things with Budo in the Martial Arts club room. Fucking Budo in his club uniform, making him moan and cling to Taro as Taro was pounding into him. Soft gasps, desperate moans and a raspy chorus of, "Yamada," before it slowly transitioned to a litany of, " _Taro_."  
  
Taro knew that, realistically, there was a high probability of getting caught if he actually when through with these thoughts. It was a fact that was there and always would be, but Taro always focused on just how gorgeous Budo would look. Face flushed, lips kiss swollen and parted, his shirt open to leave his chest on full display. Skin soaked in sweat and just begging to be marked.  
  
That was a personal favorite of his.  
  
Another was Budo on his knees, headband covering his eyes, Taro's belt securing his wrists behind his back and Budo's mouth open just enough to match his labored breathing. Anticipation, craving, desire. His breath would hitch at the slightest touch to his mouth, whether it be Taro's thumb to drag the scene out or the tip of his cock brushing along Budo's lips. Both typically ended the same, with Budo taking either or into his mouth by dipping his head forward and closing his lips around it. Laving his tongue over the obstruction and moaning as his brows furrowed while trying to get more into his mouth.  
  
Desperate to have and to please.  
  
Budo liked helping people and pleasing them. It wasn't hard to notice but damn did it do nothing more than feed into Taro's fantasies once he saw it happen first hand. He knew he should feel guilty, stroking himself and thinking about doing such things to his classmate but it wasn't enough to make him seriously consider stopping. Just the thought of making Budo pant and sweat for a whole other reason than his workouts make him hard. Making Budo filthy by cumming on or _in_ him was something that turned Taro on like nothing else.  
  
He grit his teeth and clenched his jaw around a pleased groan. Taro furrowed his brow as he worked his hand faster, rolling his hips into his fist and reached down with his other hand to knead his sac. The thing he hated most about these little moments was that he had to keep quiet. Or as quiet as possible. It wouldn't do to have someone taint the image of Budo sucking his cock and just taking it when Taro fucked his hips up.  
  
Especially not when he's about to cum.


End file.
